


Fanmix for 'Ike Aku, 'Ike Mai, Kokua Mai; Pela Iho La Kaa Nohona 'Ohana

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: A fanmix to accompany'Ike Aku, 'Ike Mai, Kokua Mai; Pela Iho La Kaa Nohona 'Ohanaby icoulddothisallday.





	Fanmix for 'Ike Aku, 'Ike Mai, Kokua Mai; Pela Iho La Kaa Nohona 'Ohana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Ike Aku, 'Ike Mai, Kokua Mai; Pela Iho La Kaa Nohona 'Ohana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772765) by [icoulddothisallday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoulddothisallday/pseuds/icoulddothisallday). 



[Listen to the playlist here](https://open.spotify.com/user/pterawaters/playlist/0XgSwVbRIXSO1S4kZoffEX?si=mNyfEY-6QZ2f5_WBHJq89A)


End file.
